EP036
, , and is the 36th episode of the Yo-kai Watch anime series. It was broadcasted in Japan on September 19, 2014, and in the United States on August 12, 2016. Summary Komasan and Whisper attempt to defuse a bomb in a shopping mall. Nathan Adams finds his mother working out, and eventually finds Sgt. Burly is behind this. Eddie keeps laughing at a doctor's appointment, thanks to Yo-kai Heheheel. Plot Springdale Five-YO: Episode 7 - Imminent Danger Removal Detectives Whisper and Komasan recently saved an important figure from a bomber. The bomber reveals that he placed another bomb in the mall. Komasan finds the bomb hidden in a trash can with the timer counting down from three minutes. The bomber confessed that cutting three of the bombs four wires (Red, Blue, White, and Yellow) will disarm the bomb, but cutting the wrong wire will make the bomb explode immediately. Komasan wants to cut the white wire because it reminds him of vanilla ice cream. Whisper has a bad feeling about white because the other day, he burned his tongue on a white sticky bun. Whisper decides they shouldn't cut the white wire, but Komasan has already cut it, which Whisper scolds him for. Komasan wants to cut the blue wire next, but Whisper has a bad feeling about blue. It reminded him of when a woman rejected his marriage proposal under the clear blue sky. Whisper decided that they shouldn't cut the blue wire, but Komasan already has. Once again, Whisper scolds him. With only two wires left, Komasan wants to cut the red wire, but Whisper wants to cut the yellow wire, mostly because Komasan wants to cut the red. They start arguing and accidentally cut the red wire. As it turns out, the red wire was the wrong wire. The countdown speeds up and the yokai detectives start to panic. Komasan gets an idea. He shoves the bomb into Whispers mouth and it blows inside of him. Komasan is commended by the police chief while Whisper doesn't get any credit. Yo-kai Sgt. Burly Nate walks in to see his mother exercising, which he claims is out of character for her. She says that she simply felt the urge to get in shape. Nate goes up to his room and finds that Whisper is also working out. Whisper says that it's a Yo-kai's doing. Nate uses the Yo-kai watch to search his room and finds Sgt. Burly, the Yo-kai who causes the inspirited to exercise hard core until they reach Sgt. Burly's standard of fitness. Nate recognized Sgt. Burly from his exercise video and asked what a big star like him was doing there. Sgt. Burly replied that he goes where he is needed. Whisper begs Nate to get rid Sgt. Burly, but Nate just laughs at Whispers predicament. Eventually, Whisper collapsed from exhaustion, but then started to develop enormous muscles. Sgt. Burly gave Nate his summoning medal and was about to leave, but noticed a flabby Jibanyan, who had been woken from his nap by all the noise. Sgt. Burly then noticed that Nate was out of shape as well. Jibanyan, the newly muscular Whisper, and Nate, who was now in his school gym uniform, were all inspirited by Sgt. Burly and all started preforming his signature exercise technique, much to Nate's displeasure. Characters Humans * Nate * Eddie * Bear * Katie * Lily Adams Yo-kai * Whisper * Jibanyan * Sergeant Burly (debut) * Heheheel (debut) * Komasan Trivia Dub Differences * The footage for Eddie's open fly and underwear was cut. * Whisper calls the octopus stuck in the Yo-kai Watch Model Zero calamari despite it being octopus. Errors Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Season 2 Dub episodes